


Everything You Wanted (And What You Got Instead)

by TragicLove



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, Brother/Brother Incest, F/M, M/M, Seriously so much smut in this fic, Sex Tapes, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicLove/pseuds/TragicLove
Summary: Seventeen years ago Zac and Taylor found themselves in a predicament that would alter the paths their lives took forever. They'd almost forgotten about it, but when you least expect it to, sometimes the past comes back and bites you on the ass.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all knew I wouldn't go too long (24 hours is forever, hello) without having a Zaylor WIP going (WWF&BTF are both on hiatus, btw, due to creative differences between myself and my characters). This is a little different than my norm and I left some timelines, legalities and canon things up to creative license in this one. Hope you enjoy!

“It’s happening.”

Taylor walked towards Zac’s desk, sliding his phone across it and motioning for Zac to look at it when it stopped sliding right in front of him.

“What is this?” Zac shook his head, looking down at the glowing phone screen, the weight of what he was reading settling down on him and the words starting to swirl together. He didn’t lift his eyes to look at Taylor, instead he stared down at the iPhone in front of him, unblinking, the sting of needing to close his eyes starting. “Who sent this? When did you get it?”

“About a half an hour ago. I came straight here as soon as I read it. Wonder I didn’t drive my car into a tree, I could barely concentrate the whole way here. It’s from a burner email address, but I think we both know who sent it.”

“They can’t…they can’t do this. It’s been so long and…they can’t honestly think they can get away with this.”

“They can do whatever they want, Zac. No matter how long it’s been or what we do. They’re more powerful than us, you know that.”

“I know, but,” Zac shook his head, still staring down at the phone, the words coming back into focus. “What they have…it’s essentially illegal in itself. We decided that when we talked about- when you made the decision to-” Zac groaned and shook his head a little harder, sliding the phone harshly back towards Taylor. “So what? They just ruin our lives? Seventeen years later and they can just swoop in and fuck everything up?”

“Yeah,” Taylor grabbed his phone and shoved it in his pocket. “It looks like they can. And they’re going to. In less than twenty four hours, we’re probably going to have our own viral sex tape…and everyone is going to know about us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading and I always love to hear what you think! The first real chapter will be up tomorrow! <3
> 
> Fic title from the song Straight Ahead by David Cook


	2. Chapter 2

****

**2002**

It was nearing two in the morning, both of them exhausted and strung out on pilfered weed and stolen rum mixed with Coca Cola. They’d been boxed down in the studio for hours, twelve now if they could count in the state they were in, and Isaac had called it a night ages ago.

They’d wanted to call it quits too, but the pressure of trying to create a whole new album after the disaster that was the last one was a bit too much for the both of them and they’d decided to stay strong where they were, put in a bit more work. Work had devolved into leisure once Isaac had left, though, and the bottle of Captain was pulled out of Taylor’s messenger bag and Zac pulled the ziplock baggie of weed out of his back pocket. A handful of hits and a few cocktails later found them sprawled out on the couch, Zac’s legs on one side, Taylor’s on the other, their heads meeting in the middle.

They’d always been careful with this thing between them. The thing that made them touch and kiss and undress each other. The dark thing they both had inside of them that convinced them that it was okay. It was okay if they spent their days being brothers and best friends and partners in this band and then spent their nights behind locked doors, learning every crevice and inch of each others bodies in the way nobody else had. It was perfectly fine if they’d each learned that their preferred place to be was buried inside each other, taking turns fucking and being fucked. It was okay if nobody else knew, if it was just a secret between the two of them.

But, too much liquor for a couple of kids who rarely drank and the haze of being high on cheap weed brought their walls down and one or the other of them forgot where they were, forgot where they weren’t, and a head tilted up to meet the other and mouths mashed together, teeth grazing lips, tongues tangling up while hands got lost in hair, fingers gripping, pulling, bodies aching to be closer.

When Taylor yanked lightly on Zac’s hair, looked him in the eye and in a low, husky voice mused, ‘I wonder what it would feel like if you fucked me while we were this high,’ Zac scrambled across the couch like a dog who had just been offered a bone and the next thing they knew they were sans clothes, Taylor bent over the couch, Zac behind him. One hand gripping Taylor’s hair, the other grasping his hip, Zac fucked into him like he never had before. Their cries grew louder and louder until they were ringing in their ears, Zac shouting Taylor’s name while he came into him, long and hard and more satisfying than ever before. 

Within a second, he had Taylor turned around and sitting down on the couch, Zac’s mouth wrapped tightly around Taylor’s swollen cock. He sucked him off with everything he had, this time Taylor’s hands were in Zac’s hair, pulling just hard enough while his hips thrust up into his younger brothers mouth. 

Taylor came with a loud groan, Zac’s eyes meeting his while he took all of it, only backing off him once he was confident Taylor was completely sated. 

They cleaned themselves up and got dressed, coming back in for a couple of far more innocent kisses and then they locked up and headed out, completely unaware of what they’d just set in motion.

**\- - -**

“Taylor, your phone,” Zac groaned, picking Taylor’s phone off the nightstand and tossing at him, it landing on his bare chest. “It’s been going off forever.”

“Hmpf,” Taylor swatted the phone down onto the bed and reached for Zac, never opening his eyes.

“Seriously, Tay, it’s Jeff. You should answer.”

“You do it,” Taylor mumbled. Zac was sure Taylor’s head was splitting, much like his own. He wasn’t sure why either of them thought it was a good idea to get drunk on nearly empty stomachs, never mind mix that with smoking whatever dirt weed Zac had stolen from Isaac’s room earlier in the day.

“Yeah, cause talking to him is exactly what I want to do right now,” Zac rolled his eyes, picking up Taylor’s phone just as it started ringing again. He flipped the phone open and pressed it to his ear, trying to make himself sound professional. “Jeff, how are you?”

“I need you and Taylor in my office, if you don’t mind,” Jeff’s voice crackled through the line and Zac rolled his eyes at the always bad service on Taylor’s phone. “Within the hour would be nice.”

“Just me and Tay?” Zac asked, looking down at Taylor who had now rolled over onto his side facing away from him, the blanket pulled up halfway over his face. “What about Ike?”

“Just you two. I have some meetings this afternoon, so sooner rather than later would be better for me, I’m sure you understand. It’s important, if you could make your way in now, I’d really appreciate it.”

“Alright,” Zac sighed. “We’ll be there.” He flipped the phone shut and pulled the blanket off of Taylor. “Rise and shine, the boss is beckoning us to his lair.”

“Now? Taylor groaned. “What time is it?”

“Almost ten,” Zac swung his legs off the bed and stood up, pulling the rest of the blanket with him. “Come on, get up. I’m hoping in the shower, if you make it in there before I’m done, maybe I’ll give you a little treat.”

Taylor perked up at that, sitting up and grinning at Zac before jumping off the bed and following him into the bathroom.

**\- - -**

“Come in, have a set,” Jeff greeted them at the door to his office, sweeping his arm across the room to the two leather chairs on the visitors side of his desk. They all settled into their chairs and then Jeff looked at each of them. “Can I offer you something to drink? Coffee, tea, maybe half a bottle of Captain Morgan?”

Zac glanced over at Taylor and then back at Jeff, wincing a bit. “Did we leave that in the studio? Sorry, man, we must have forgotten to grab it.”

“We grabbed it,” Taylor leaned back in his chair. “I know because I took it out of my bag before we left today.”

“You know,” Jeff moved the mouse of his computer around, looking at the monitor and not at them. “I always knew something was a little off with you two,” he clicked a few times and then turned to look between them. “But, I didn’t realize just how off.” He turned the monitor and then clicked his mouse again, his eyes still darting between Zac and Taylor when they turned towards the screen.

The picture was grainy but it was undeniably the two of them on the couch in the studio the night before. They were kissing, franticly undressing one another. Zac felt his face go red hot as the grainy, black and white Zac on the monitor in front of him positioned himself behind Taylor, grabbed ahold of his dick to guide it inside of his brother.

“Oh, and I forgot,” Jeff broke the uncomfortable silence, reaching forward and turning up the volume knob on the computer speaker. The sounds of them grunting and moaning, the slap of skin on skin filled the air around them, Zac’s body going stiff in his chair.

“Okay,” Taylor croaked. “Can you…can you shut it off? Please?”

Jeff nodded, turning the monitor back towards himself and clicking once, the sounds of them having sex ceasing instantly.

“I’m sure you both could see how this could be a problem for us.” 

Zac and Taylor said nothing, just looked across the cherry wood desk at Jeff. Zac wasn’t sure exactly how Taylor was feeling, but everything inside of Zac was telling him to get up and run, that it wasn’t safe there, that he needed to just leave.

“Why were you recording us?” Taylor finally said, breaking their slight standoff. Zac looked over at Taylor, surprised to see that instead of embarrassed or shocked, he looked genuinely angry.

“We record everything that happens in the studio,” Jeff waved his hand in front of his face as if what he’d said should have been obvious to them. “Liabilities and all that. The question really is, why are the two of you,” he pointed at each of them. “Having sex in my studio and how are we going to make sure it doesn’t happen again?”

“It was a lapse in-”

“It’s none of your business,” Taylor cut Zac off, pressing his hands down on top of the desk and pushing himself halfway to his feet.

“Oh, that’s where you’re wrong, sit down.”

Something in Jeff’s voice made Taylor drop back into his seat. He crossed his arms and looked over at Zac, a look that said _why do we put up with this asshole?_

“Taylor,” he turned to face Taylor, linking his fingers together and resting his hands on top of his desk. “Are you aware that Zachary here is well under the age of consent in California? Do you know what that means for you?”

“He-”

“And incest,” Jeff glanced over at Zac and then back at Taylor. “Is a crime in the state of California? A sex crime, to be exact. Hmm, lets see here…” Jeff grabbed a notebook and flipped the cover open, looking down at the page. “From my research, punishable by up to three years in prison and or a ten thousand dollar fine.” He looked between them again and closed his notebook, linking his hands back together. “Not to mention whatever punishment you’ll take for the statutory rape.”

“I didn’t rape him!” Taylor shouted, slamming his hands down on the table. “In case you didn’t look close enough at the video-”

“In the eyes of the law that’s exactly what happened,” Jeff shrugged. “I don’t make the rules.”

“What do you want?” Zac asked, shooting Taylor a look to tell him to calm down, a new experience for Zac as it was usually the other way around.

“Good question, Zac,” Jeff smiled over at him. He opened the draw of his desk and pulled out a small stack of paper. He slid it across the desk and tapped it with two fingertips. “Taylor, that girlfriend you broke up with? Get back together with her. Grovel, beg, buy her a house for all I care, but get her back. You will get her pregnant and marry her, in that order.”

“Excuse me!?” Taylor shook his head. “Get her _pregnant_? Are you out of your mind, Jeff?” 

“Here’s the thing, kid,” Jeff grabbed another stack of paper, this one larger, from the corner of the desk and tossed that one down next to the smaller one. “We own you. We own your image. We own every single thing you convey to the outside world. We’re already taking a loss on your band and we’re stuck with you for the foreseeable future, I’m not going to allow you to make that loss larger by not only being a couple of homosexuals, but you, a child predator,” he glanced over at Taylor. “Who is committing incest.”

Taylor opened his mouth to fight back, but Jeff held a hand up.

“You’d be surprised how common contracts like this one are in the industry,” he shrugged one shoulder. “This is nothing out of the ordinary. You really have no choice but to comply.”

“Or what?” Taylor crossed his arms, glaring at Jeff.

“Or, this little video,” he tapped the top of the computer monitor. “Gets anonymously released to the world. And you? Will likely go to prison, lose your reputation, your jobs and your money. Oh, and we will drop you from the label and make sure the entire industry knows how difficult you are to work with. In short, we’ll ruin you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Present Day**

“What are we supposed to do?”

Zac and Taylor were sitting side by side on Taylor’s worn down leather couch in his new little bachelor pad. He’d moved there after him and Natalie had mutually decided that it was about time they called it quits on a marriage that had more than outlived its shelf life. 

“I don’t know,” Taylor shook his head, lifting a sweaty beer bottle to his mouth. “I don’t think there is anything we can do.”

“So we just let them release it…to the whole world? We’ll go from being perceived as washed up nineties pop stars to being perceived as brothers who fuck each other? Is that what you want to do? You’re okay with that?”

“We _are_ brothers who fuck each other,” Taylor sighed, leaning back against the couch. “It was probably going to come out someday. It’s a little surprising it took this long, don’t you think?”

“Taylor!” Zac hissed. “What, it’s all so easy for you now? Suddenly you’re single and it’s just _fine_ if the world finds out about us? I have a _wife_ still, Tay. Kids! Our parents!”

“I’m not okay with it, I just don’t know what to do about it. I don’t think we can do anything about it. I think they’ve been looking for a reason for a long time to ruin us after what we did…leaving them and going out on our own, breaking our contract. I heard…I heard rumblings that Jeff is about to retire, maybe he just wanted to stick it to us one more time before he did.”

“I wonder how many times he watched that tape alone at night and got off to-”

“Ugh,” Taylor groaned. “Please don’t continue that thought.”

“I mean it, he was a total perv,” Zac sighed, leaning back to match with Taylor and dropping his head onto the other mans shoulder. “I’m going to have to tell Kate. You should tell Nat, too. Ez is old enough to get online and see it…we’re going to have to explain this to everyone.”

“At least Nat and Kate already know…about…you know, us,” Taylor sighed. “Isaac is going to be something else, and I don’t even want to think about Mom and Dad.”

“Kate thinks…you know that she thinks we stopped after…after we signed those papers.”

“Yeah,” Taylor nodded, bouncing Zac’s head a little bit in the process. “I know.”

They’d never stopped. If anything the frequency and fever with which they found themselves falling into bed together only increased. Zac had never managed to propel himself into falling in love with Kate, only tolerating the situation in which he’d found himself, he found all of his passion in his love life in Taylor and never learned how to transfer it onto someone else. Taylor had been luckier, Natalie had always been a good match for him. The only reason he’d ever broken it off with her in the first place was because she took away from the time he could put into being with Zac. 

Natalie had been good to Zac, too. In more ways than a sister in law should be good to a brother in law. Months into her and Taylor’s forced relationship Taylor had broken down one late night and spilled his guts to the woman in his life, telling her all about the man in his life. Every sordid detail. 

They thought she’d run. They’d been afraid it would breach the contract and their lives would be ruined, but twenty four hours later she’d walked in the door, telling them she didn’t mind, it somehow didn’t disgust her. She was okay with it if maybe, sometimes she was in on it too.

Just the thought of all those nights over the years that he’d spent in different rooms in Taylor’s house, the darkened empty studio, wherever they felt brave enough, tangled in a three body heap, limbs and hands and lips everywhere, was enough to make a gradual warmth spread through Zac’s body, from his forehead all the way down to his toes. 

“You alright?” Taylor’s voice broke through Zac’s thoughts and he shook himself out of it, turning his head towards his brother. “You got real quiet.”

“Yeah,” Zac’s voice came out deeper than he expected it to and then he felt the dull throbbing south of his waist. He pressed his palm against his crotch, trying to push down his untimely boner and then, when he realized it wasn’t going to work, he lurched forward, capturing Taylor’s lips with his own.

They kissed feverishly for a long few moments, Taylor only pulling away when Zac climbed into his lap, his legs straddling either side of Taylor’s. 

“What’s gotten into you?” Taylor said quietly, grinning at Zac, their faces only inches apart.

“I dunno but if we’re going down tomorrow I want to spend my last night of normalcy doing this,” Zac leaned back in, his mouth reconnecting with Taylor’s at the exact time he pushed his hips forward, Taylor sucking in a breath, taking some of Zac’s air with it.

They undressed each other quickly, moving to the carpeted floor, their mouths never parting. If their lives were going to be turned upside down, Zac figured they should ring in the fallout doing exactly what got them in that position.

**\- - -**

“Sorry it took me so long,” Natalie breezed into Taylor’s living room, dropping her purse on the table and flopping down on the couch in between them. She looked at Zac and grinned. “Kids are all at your house tearing stuff up.”

“Great,” Zac shook his head but couldn’t help but smile. He loved that his kids had so many cousins close to their own ages to hang out with. Taylor and Natalie’s kids had always felt like they were partly his own, so to him having them all around was never a burden.

“So, what’s the emergency? I was planning on a nice long night behind the television.”

“Well…” Zac started, trying to figure out an easy way to break the news to her. “It seems like…um…”

“Oh, for God’s sake. Let’s not beat around the bush. The video, you remember the video, Nat? And the contract? Well, they’re releasing it. Sending it to TMZ, tomorrow. Well, tonight. At midnight.”

“ _The_ video?” Natalie’s eyes widened and she looked back and forth between the both of them. Each of them nodded, looking back at her. “Why now? You’d think they wouldn’t care about…well, you guys anymore.”

“Tay thinks Jeff is just looking to stick it to us one more time before he retires,” Zac shrugged. “I think he’s just a dick.”

“Well, we knew that,” Natalie leaned back on the couch and blew out a harsh breath. “Well,” she glanced at the clock and then between them, raising an eyebrow. “Got any beer? Looks like we have something to watch in a couple of hours.”

**\- - -**

Zac had almost forgotten. It was almost just like any other night the three of them had hung out, empty beer bottles littering the coffee table, Chinese take out containers filling the extra empty space on the surface. They’d been laughing so hard that Natalie was slumped down in between them, her arms wrapped around her stomach, fat tears falling from her eyes, and then Taylor groaned.

“It’s 11:58.”

Zac and Natalie’s laughter fell away to silence and they each looked over at the clock and then towards Taylor, Zac pulling his bottom lip in between his teeth, Natalie frowning. She wiggled her body, sitting up straight on the couch and put a hand on each of their thighs.

“It’s going to be alright.”

“Is it?” Taylor asked, staring at the laptop that was resting on the other side of the table as if it were a bomb about to go off in front of them and rip their worlds apart. 

“Probably not,” Natalie responded quietly, squeezing each of them lightly. “But…we’ll figure it out. We always do.”

Poor Natalie - that was all Zac could think. She’d been dragged into this mess because of them and there she still was, always on their side, never turning her back on them, despite the fact that she’d always had plenty of reason to. Zac covered her hand with his and squeezed and she turned to him and smiled. _It’s okay_ , she mouthed, nodding slightly. 

But it wasn’t okay. They all knew it wasn’t, and it never would be again after this. Zac didn’t know exactly what was going to happen after this broke, but he knew whatever it was, it wasn’t going to be good. 

He looked up to see Taylor reaching for his laptop, pushing the screen open, clicking on the space bar to get the screen to spring to life.

“We don’t have to-”

Taylor shot Zac a look making him swallow the rest of his words. He watched as Taylor brought up his web browser, tapped the keys. TMZ’s website popped up and there at the top of the page were there faces. 

It was an old publicity shot. They’d cropped it so it was just the two of them, Isaac not involved in the slaughter that was about to be brought upon them. Zac looked up at Taylor’s face, watched his eyes move back and forth over the words on the screen.

“The video here is a six second censored clip.”

“Well, that’s good,” Natalie was trying to sound positive but all she sounded was unsure.

“But they’ve included a link to the full, uncensored version.”

“Oh,” Natalie said, squeezing Zac’s hand again. 

“Don’t, Tay,” Zac shook his head, sighing. “There is no reason for us to relive this.”

Taylor looked over at him, frowning. He shook his head and looked back at his laptop, his face stone.

“Hey,” Zac said, Taylor turning slowly back to him. “Before you click that link, come here.” He hooked his finger beckoning him closer. They both leaned halfway across Natalie and Zac pressed his mouth firmly against Taylor’s, a hand going to the back of Taylor’s neck. He kissed him long and hard, not drawing back until Natalie cleared her throat. “No matter what happens…we’re still…we’re still us, okay?”

Taylor nodded, moving back into his earlier position, hovering his hand over the mousepad of his laptop before clicking on the link hastily and drawing his hand back as if he’d touched something hot.

Within seconds the video loaded and expanded itself into full screen, the three of them gazing down at the black and white picture. 

There they were, sprawled out on that old couch in the studio, their mouths locked together, Taylor’s hands in Zac’s hair. You could see that they’d stopped kissing for a second, but whatever they said was too quiet for the camera to pick up, and then Zac was on Taylor, and their mouths were back together, their hands ripping at each others clothes until they were both stark naked. 

There was no sound coming from the three of them sitting in the living room, the only sound they could hear were moans coming from their much younger selves. Zac felt his face go warm as he watched the sixteen year old version of himself slide into Taylor and then his heart started pumping erratically when eighteen year old Taylor moaned out Zac’s name. 

Zac’s long ago self was thrusting into Taylor erratically, Taylor pushing back into him, and current day Zac could feel a brick forming in his throat, a low boil forming in his stomach. He turned his head to look at Taylor and Natalie, both of them staring at the laptop screen. Taylor’s face was tinged pink and Natalie’s mouth was dropped slightly open, one hand resting lightly on her chest.

Zac didn’t know if Taylor could feel him looking at him or what, but he slowly turned his head and locked eyes with Zac. He licked his lips, sucking his bottom one in between his teeth and Zac noticed his chest was rising and falling quicker and harder than it normally would. 

The moans and cries from the laptop got louder, both Taylor and Zac snapping their faces back towards it. Without thinking Zac moved his hand to his crotch, trying to ease the sudden ache coming from inside of his jeans. _Now isn’t the time,_ he told himself, pressing against it, willing it to go down and then the Taylor on the screen was sitting on the couch and Zac was in between his legs, his head bobbing up and down while Taylor yelled out in pure pleasure, his hands buried in Zac’s hair and Zac couldn’t take it anymore.

He looked over at Taylor and then at Natalie, both of them looking just as effected by the little performance as Zac. The video ended and the laptop screen went black and they all sat in silence for a second, Natalie’s mouth still slightly parted, Taylor breathing heavily, Zac’s hand pressing on his engorged cock. 

“So,” Zac said, his voice heavy. “What’d you think, Nat?”

“Wow,” she breathed, still staring at the blank screen.

“Yeah,” Zac nodded, his eyes moving to Taylor and then down his body. He was suffering from the same affliction as Zac, which truly only made Zac’s worse.

“It’s not like I haven’t seen y’all…I mean…we’ve all…so many times…but…” she was stumbling on her words, waving a hand slowly in front of her as if that would help them come out. “I’ve never been so removed from it…it’s…well…”

“Hot,” Taylor finished for her, finally turning his head to look at them. Natalie nodded earnestly, still not looking at either of them. 

“I’m so fucking turned on right now,” she whispered, Zac’s eyes flicking towards her. It was rare to hear Natalie drop an f-bomb and it had always been endearing to Zac whenever she did, but this time, her f-bomb combined with the rest of her words just caused his dick to jump underneath his hand, a stifled groan getting caught in his throat.

Zac slightly raised an eyebrow at Taylor, silently asking him the question he knew they were all asking and Taylor nodded once, licking his lips again, and that was all Zac needed.

“You’re not the only one,” he said quietly, the hand that wasn’t now curled around his dick sliding onto her knee. She turned her head to look at him as he slid his hand slowly up her thigh, his fingers disappearing underneath her skirt. “This okay?”

She nodded, her mouth falling slightly open again. Just as Zac pushed her panties aside, his fingers slipping easily into her, Taylor leaned forward and kissed her, swallowing her high moan. 

The three of them together was like riding a bike, it didn’t matter how long went in between this happening, they always knew exactly how to navigate each others bodies, exactly how to work each other into a frenzy before getting each other off. 

Natalie turned the top half of her body without breaking her kiss with Taylor, her hands easily and quickly undoing Zac’s jeans and breaking him free of them. She wrapped her thin fingers around him, her hand moving over him, twisting here and there like she knew he liked. He buried her face in her neck, kissing and sucking on the soft skin there, muffling the sounds she was already bringing out of him. 

She spread her legs a little further as she jerked him off and he brought his other hand underneath her skirt, rubbing at her clit while he fucked her with two fingers. Her head fell back against the back of the couch, Taylor’s mouth falling to the other side of her neck, his hands pushing her shirt up until it was bunched around her neck. He pulled on it, letting them know he wanted it gone. Her hand left Zac just long enough for Taylor to pull her shirt over her head and then she was back, her movements quicker.

Zac brought his head up in time to see Taylor take one of Natalie’s nipples into his mouth, his tongue flicking over it, her back arching against the couch and her hand tightening on Zac. Taylor was undoing his own jeans and pushing them down as his mouth moved over Natalie’s breast.

“C’mere,” Zac’s voice came out throaty and Taylor turned his head, smiling and leaning in to kiss him. He took one of Taylor’s hands and pulled it underneath Natalie’s skirt, withdrawing his other hand and moving it to wrap around Taylor’s cock. 

They were a tangle of arms, the three of them squished together on the couch, working each other expertly into a state of panting bliss. 

Taylor pulled back first, flicking his head at Zac’s waist, telling him without words to lose the pants. Natalie watched, her lips swollen and eyes half lidded while Zac and Taylor undressed themselves the rest of the way and then Zac took Natalie’s hand and pulled her off the couch, twirling her around and grabbing her hips, positioning her on the couch so she was on her hands and knees. He knelt on the couch, positioning himself behind her while Taylor mirrored his image on the other side of her. 

Without need for instruction or prompting Natalie took Taylor’s cock into her mouth just as Zac slid inside her, each of them fucking into her, a chorus of moans ringing out, Natalie’s stifled by Taylor’s dick, something that always turned Zac on even more.

Taylor and Zac leaned over Natalie’s body, meeting in the middle, Taylor’s hand wrapping around the back of Zac’s neck, his tongue slipping into his mouth. 

Zac thrust into Natalie faster, his movements growing harsher, pushing her into Taylor. Taylor pulled away from Zac, his head falling back, his moans transforming into low, elongated groans. He went first, his head thrown back, Natalie working him all the way through, and then Natalie tightened around Zac, whining his name the instant Taylor pulled out of her mouth, bringing him to his own end.

They all stayed still for a few beats and then Zac pulled out of Natalie and she righted herself on the couch so she was sitting, Taylor collapsing down on the cushion next to her. Zac sank into the cushion on the other side of her, all of them breathing heavier than normal, struggling to compose themselves. Finally, after almost a minute, Natalie’s gentle southern tinged voice broke the silence, an amused hilt to it.

“Well, we should do that more often.”


	4. Chapter 4

**2002**

“How am I supposed to convince an eighteen year old girl to willingly get pregnant?” Taylor spat across the desk at Jeff, shaking his head. “This is fucking ridiculous, it’s never going to work. I _broke up_ with her. Who’s to even say she’ll want to see me again?”

“Of course she’ll want to see you,” Jeff waved a hand, wordlessly saying _don’t be ridiculous_. “You’re Taylor Hanson, you’re young and far above her in the looks department. Frankly you’re out of her league and she’d be foolish to turn you down.”

“Good lord,” Zac muttered. “Do you want to fuck him, too?”

“Zachary,” Jeff turned slowly to face Zac. “Let’s not get lippy. I hold your future in my hands, you are at my will now, do we understand? In fact, we haven’t gotten around to what you’re going to do.”

“Me?” Zac put a hand to his chest, shaking his head. “Uh uh, no way. I’m not knocking anybody up and marrying them.”

“Of course not, you’re too young. But you’re going to sweet talk that friend of your brothers girlfriend, the one who your other brother broke up with. They’re going to be a package deal. We need you both in committed, happy, heterosexual relationships. This is an easy buy one get one free deal.”

“Kate!?” Zac shook his head harder. “No way. Not going to happen, this is-”

“You don’t have a choice,” Jeff cut in. “You _will_ do this, or we will anonymously release this tape and then we will use it as the reason we are dropping you from this label.”

“This contract says it’s legally bound for a hundred years or until death, whichever comes first,” Taylor said. “This can’t be legal.”

“Maybe not,” Jeff shrugged. “But nevertheless, it stands. You both sign it and follow through, or this tape goes out there. Your lives, professionally and otherwise, will be ruined. Period.” He grabbed a pen out of the holder on his desk and slapped it down on top of the small stack of paper. “Now sign and then pass it to your brother to do the same, or,” he motioned towards the door. “You can leave and consider your contract with us terminated and by tomorrow everyone will have seen exactly what the two of you have been getting up to.”

**\- - -**

“Zac, maybe you should chill out with that,” Taylor walked over to where Zac was sitting on the curb, a mostly gone joint between his lips. “I think you’ve had enough.” He grabbed the joint from between Zac’s lips and took a drag off of it and then bent down, putting it out on the pavement.

They were in the driveway of their rental property and it was dark, sometime after ten, but Zac stopped keeping track. All he could feel was despair, like his choices and his life had just been stolen from him.

“I can’t believe you allowed this,” he didn’t look up at Taylor, but his words were harsh and if he knew his older brother, he’d winced when they’d reached his ears. 

“Allowed it? What was the alternative?”

They’d stepped out of Jeff’s office and argued for ten minutes before walking back inside and signing the papers. Jeff snatched them up almost before Zac had lifted the pen from the paper, putting them in the drawer of his desk. They’d walked out, not even saying goodbye, Jeff calling after them that he expected them in the studio the next day to record some more demos, he wanted this next album rolling.

“I don’t know, anything but this?” Zac finally looked up at Taylor, his face contorted. “Anything but you getting back together with Natalie…getting her pregnant?”

Taylor let out a long sigh and sat down on the curb next to Zac. He slid his hand along Zac’s lower back until it rested on his other hip, his fingers curling around it. “Look, this is what’s best for us now, I know it doesn’t feel like it, but he’s right. If that video gets out…” he shook his head. “God, Zac, it’ll ruin everything.”

They were quiet for a minute and then Zac spoke quietly.

“Are you ashamed…of ms? Us?”

“What?” Taylor turned and looked at Zac, shaking his head wildly. “No! Not even a little bit. But, Zac, other people aren’t going to see it that way, they’re not going to understand.”

“I know,” Zac nodded, looking back at Taylor. “Does the whole thing with Natalie mean…you know?”

“What? That we have to stop?” He shook his head again. “No, I don’t…I don’t know how we make it work or how we keep it a secret forever, but that’s exactly what we do. There is no way I’m giving this up.”

Zac nodded, leaning forward and pressing his lips hard against Taylor’s, letting them sit for a second before lightening his press against him. He moved his mouth slowly over his brothers, sliding his tongue inside his mouth and smiling just a little when he heard Taylor sigh at the contact. He trusted Taylor more than he had ever trusted anybody else in the world and he believed him when he said it wasn’t over for them.

**\- - -**

A week later Natalie was on a plane to LA to rendezvous with Taylor, Zac slouched down in the passenger seat while they drove to the airport to pick her up. They hadn’t said much since they’d left the house, but Zac could feel Taylor throwing him quick looks from the drivers seat, as if he was trying to make sure Zac was still there and not about to throw himself out of the moving car.

He didn’t and they made it to the airport all in one piece, Zac following Taylor into the baggage claim area and standing next to him while he looked at the board.

“She’s landed, she’ll be out any time now,” Taylor said, turning to Zac, who just nodded, looking at the floor. “Hey,” he said quietly, reaching over and squeezing Zac’s hand. “It’s okay, we’re going to be okay.”

“I wish we weren’t doing this,” Zac responded, still staring at what must have been a particularly interesting spot by Taylor’s feet.

“But we have to, so we are,” Taylor said, squeezing Zac’s hand one more time before letting it go. “Let’s just make it through this visit and we’ll figure the rest out later. We’re going to be fine.”

“Are you-” Zac shook his head and sighed. “Are you excited to see her?”

Taylor didn’t say anything for a few seconds and then he let out an almost identical sigh to Zac’s. “I never lie to you…so I’m not going to start now,” he said, reaching out to grab Zac’s hand again. “I am happy to see her, but that doesn’t change how I feel about you.”

Zac nodded once, looking up at Taylor and trying to force a small smile that he was sure came out more as a grimace. “Okay,” he said. “We’ll get through it.”

“Hey y’all,” a way too cheerful voice came from behind them. Zac felt Taylor drop his hand and they both turned and there was Natalie, looking exactly as cute and wholesome as Zac remembered her looking. She took two steps forward and stood on her toes, reaching up and dragging Taylor’s face down to hers. 

Zac wanted to look away, but he watched Natalie kiss his brother as if she’d been thinking about doing it for months, and truthfully she probably had been. Zac couldn’t blame her, if he’d been deprived Taylor’s touch for as long as Natalie had, he’d probably already have him bent over the baggage carousel, their pants at their ankles and-

“How’ve you been, Zac?” Natalie’s voice shook him out of his devolving thoughts and he looked down at her and smiled, accepting and returning the tight hug she gave him.

“Good, you?”

“Oh, you know,” she grinned. “I don’t have a bag, this is it,” she waved at her carry on. “So we can hit the road.”

“Perfect,” Zac looked over at Taylor and gave him a small smile.

Zac didn’t complain when Taylor held Natalie’s hand on the walk back to the car, and he didn’t complain when Taylor kissed her on the cheek once they got there. He didn’t even complain when she took his spot in the front seat for the drive back to the house. He never made a face or said a nitpicky word throughout lunch or the hours they spent out shopping with Natalie afterwards. He laughed along with her stories during dinner and realized he actually didn’t mind her presence at all while they were sitting out on the patio all chatting over a few drinks. But, when midnight rolled around and Natalie reached over and grabbed Taylor’s hand, suggesting they call it a night, her voice dripping with suggestion, Zac’s jaw clenched and he felt red hot envy bloom in his chest. 

They said their goodnights and he watched them walk back into the house hand in hand, empty beer bottles dangling from their free hands. He sat outside for a little while longer, contemplating ways with which he could get through this mess unscathed and was coming up short. There didn’t seem to be anything he could do to make it work. Him and Taylor while Taylor had someone else, too. It seemed unfair, unbalanced, and not at all like something Zac actually wanted to participate in. But the other option, giving up his relationship with Taylor, was also something he couldn’t imagine living with. He needed him like he needed air to survive, there was no way he could make it through the rest of this life without the thing that made his lungs pump and send blood through his veins.

Having Kate didn’t sound like such a bad option at that point. Maybe with time he could grow to have feelings for her, what did he know? He didn’t even know her, maybe she was wonderful and lovely and everything he needed in a girl. Did he even like girls? He wasn’t sure. The only person he had ever been with was Taylor - the only person he had ever _wanted_ to be with was Taylor.

He didn’t really see that changing any time soon.

He realized his bottle of beer was empty so he got up and walked towards the house, tossing it in the recycling bin on the porch. He moved quietly through the dark house and to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He stripped off his shirt, jeans and socks and climbed into his bed, pulling the covers over himself and turning onto his side, willing himself to fall asleep without a two hour battle for the first time in ages. The second he got comfortable, he heard it. The unmistakable sounds of sex coming from the other side of the wall.

Taylor knew the walls in this house were paper thin. They’d always had to be so careful whenever Isaac was home, making sure they kept their noise level to a minimum so their brother didn’t find out about them, so why wasn’t Taylor practicing the same carefulness with Natalie? Did he think Zac _wanted_ to hear the person he was in love with fucking another person? Zac was sure that Taylor knew better. 

When the headboard started banging against the other side of the wall, sending hollow sounding knocks through Zac’s bedroom he sighed and pulled the extra pillow over his face, hoping to drown them out. But, it didn’t work, and now Natalie’s voice saying Taylor’s name every few seconds joined the knocking and then there it was, the unmistakable sound Taylor made when he finished. 

Zac couldn’t lie. He was half hard, but the jealousy and anger was battling with his sex drive and beating it out. 

It was, at least, until the visual of Taylor filled his mind. Except instead of the headboard slamming the wall because he was thrusting into Natalie, it was Zac he was moving in and out of, Zac who was saying his name over and over and suddenly Zac was rock hard, his dick aching for release underneath the thin cotton of his boxers. 

He laid there for a few minutes, his hand cupped around his erection and then he leaned over to the nightstand and picked up his phone, flipping it open and bringing up Taylor’s contact.

_Still up over there?_

Within a second his phone beeped in reply.

_I am. Nat conked out._

“Perfect,” Zac whispered to himself, shutting his phone and tossing it back where it came from. He didn’t know what had gotten into him, but he knew what - or who - he was about to get into. Sure, he could deal with sharing Taylor with Natalie, maybe he could, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to do it without marking his territory. 

He slid out of bed and pulled his door opened quietly, padding the few feet to Taylor’s door. He turned the knob and pushed the door open as slowly as he could, shutting it behind him just as quietly.

He could see Taylor lift his head, Zac’s eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room.

“Zac, what-”

Zac held a finger up to his lips. “Shh, c’mere,” he whispered. He watched as Taylor lightly pushed the comforter back and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Like Zac, he was only in his boxers, but as soon as he was in front of him, Zac stepped closer, hooking his fingers underneath the waistband and pushing them to the floor. 

“What’re you-”

“Shh,” Zac said again, pushing his own boxers off and stepping out of them. “Get on the floor.”

“What?”

“The floor, Tay. Get on the floor,” Zac turned Taylor around and ran his hands down the sides of his body, stopping at his hips. He lowered them both to the ground, pulling on Taylor’s hip with one hand while pushing lightly on his back with the other so that Taylor’s ass was on full display, higher than the rest of his body.

Zac ran both hands over the curve in Taylor’s back, leaving one on his waist while the other traveled over his ass cheek. He squeezed it briefly and then slowly pushed a finger into Taylor. 

Taylor instinctively arched back onto Zac’s hand and Zac wasted no time adding a second finger and then thrusting them into Taylor faster. He moved his fingers in and out of him long enough to be satisfied that Taylor was fully ready for him and then he pulled his hand away and rose up on his knees, gripping the base of his dick as he slowly pushed it into Taylor until he couldn’t go any further. 

He drew back and then thrusted back into him, Taylor letting out a low whine. Zac put both hands on Taylor’s body, moving them both so that Taylor’s back was almost flush against Zac’s front and then he took one hand and pressed it over Taylor’s mouth. He put his mouth against Taylor’s ear and whispered as quietly as he could.

“You have to be quiet. Not a peep.”

Taylor nodded and ground down on Zac, filling himself up with him, and then lifted his body again before allowing Zac to completely disappear inside of him. Zac let him do it a few more times before he grabbed Taylor’s waist and pushed him off of him, lightly pushing him onto his back on the floor. He moved between his legs, slinging them both over his shoulders and was back inside of him in a second, leaning over him, one hand flat on the floor and the other holding the side of his body tight.

He glanced up at the bed and saw Natalie on her side, facing them, sound asleep, her long brown hair washed over her shoulder. The sight of her flipped a switch in Zac and he thrust into Taylor faster, feeling Taylor tighter around him. He grabbed one of Taylor’s wrists and pulled it between them, wrapping Taylor’s fingers around his own cock and pumping it with him for a few seconds before letting go and placing one finger on Taylor’s mouth, “shh.”

His hands were back on Taylor’s hips, gripping them for dear life as he fucked into him faster and harder than he ever had before. He suddenly was overwhelmed with the urgency of them needing to get off right there and right then, in that room. Nothing in the world was more important in that moment. 

When Taylor arched his back, his eyes squeezed shut, Zac knew it was almost over, and he sped up a little more, his lower back burning with the effort. He looked up at Natalie asleep on the bed again and the fire rolled through him. His fingers pressed further into Taylor’s hips and his thrusts became erratic as his orgasm rolled over him in waves, Taylor’s spilling out of him at the same time. Zac never took his eyes off of Natalie until they were completely finished. She may have him officially, but he would always belong to Zac.

Taylor’s legs dropped off of Zac’s shoulder and Zac collapsed down onto him, his mouth landing in the crook of Taylor’s neck. He licked a trail from there to his ear, sucking it into his mouth for a second before letting it go. He pressed his lips to Taylor’s ear and whispered.

“Who do you belong to?”

Taylor turned his head so they were face to face, their lips almost touching.

“You. Only you.”


End file.
